


Now is not the time (or is it?)

by FlamesOfCivilization (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magic, Magical Blowjobs, Malec, Mischevious Magnus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Yeah you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FlamesOfCivilization
Summary: Magnus gets a little creative sometimes when it comes to their sex life. And apparently, he has a bit of an exhibitionism kink.ORI wanted an excuse to write smut, it was 3 in the morning and insecure Magnus stole my heart again. No regrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I actually wrote this. 
> 
> This was written at a time in which I hadn't slept in 35 hours. I also have not edited this properly, so all mistakes that wouldn't be caught by auto correct on Word, probably aren't fixed. Oh well. 
> 
> Honestly, it's probably trash and I'll most likely regret posting this in the morning.

The first time Alec felt it, he had been talking to Jace.

Jace, Alec, Clary, Isabelle, and Magnus were gathered at Magnus’ place, having a few drinks. It was almost midnight, completely dark except for the lights of the city blinking in the distance through the window. Magnus’ warmth flowed through the place where their legs touched, making Alec smile. He’d originally been confused by Magnus’ sudden desire to have all of them in one room, but he had to admit that he was actually enjoying himself.

At first, he couldn’t figure out what he was feeling. At first, it kind of felt like a brush of fingers or something against his leg. He glanced down, half expecting to see Magnus tracing patterns on the material of his pants. Magnus was quite physically affectionate at times, even in little ways like that. But Magnus had one hand holding his drink and the other holding a… bright red lollipop? Where did he even get that from? Alec watched as the red sweet disappeared into his boyfriends’ mouth, only to immediately be distracted by the feeling again. 

This time it was higher up on his thigh and a little more persistent. It left little trails of heat after it, like someone had pressed something very warm to his leg. His breathing hitched slightly and he took a mouthful of his drink. Magnus was now twirling the glistening red candy with the oddest look on his face. Alec stared at him for a minute, trying to decipher the smirk settled on his lips.

“Yes, my darling Alexander?” the warlock basically purred as he tilted his head to look at him, the same pleased expression on his face. Alec opened his mouth to say something as Magnus took the sucker in his mouth, only to stifle a gasp as the feeling moved even higher, directly on his groin now. Alec felt a warm flush spread through his body, suddenly finding the act of breathing to be quite difficult. This time, it wasn’t fleeting though, but seemed to intensify until Alec was almost sure that someone invisible was sucking little marks into the skin all around his dick. Alec looked furiously at Magnus, he knew he was doing this somehow. Magnus merely raised his eyebrows innocently, ringed fingers slowly bringing the sucker from between his lips. Like the snap of someone’s fingers, the feeling stopped.

However, the evidence of what had happened remained. Alec was flushed and overheated, his jeans noticeably tighter than they had been when he had arrived. “Magnus…” He warned lowly, though the threat was washed out by the slight crack in his voice. All that managed to get him was a flash of brilliant white teeth in the form of a mischievous grin. 

Alec turned back to the table, trying to will his blood to travel higher up in his body. Suddenly, Jace finally seemed to realize Alec hadn’t been paying attention and studied his face. “You okay, man? You look kind of sick.” The blonde asked, his dual coloured eyes aimed at him with curiosity. “Yeah… I’m fine. A little warm.” Alec gave him a tense smile, trying to keep his voice from wavering too badly. Alec flinched a moment later when the feeling came back in full force this time, no longer teasing. Alec glanced sideways at the warlock and sure enough, the white stick of the sucker was the only part visible. Alec knew he’d done something, because apparently, he was feeling everything Magnus did to that damn thing. Alec was finding it hard to keep his breathing normal. Alec could distinctly feel a mouth on his dick, which was disconcerting to say the least when he was fully dressed and Magnus wasn’t even touching him. 

While his mind was greatly protesting the public nature of this whole thing, his body was reacting to the stimulation. The fear of someone noticing was terrifying, but worryingly arousing. Alec swallowed roughly, a slight shiver running through him at the delicious forbidden act. His hand slipped over to rest on Magnus’ thigh, nails pressing into his leg as another wave of sensation crashed through his body. Alec, despite what most might think he’d be like in bed, was not the quiet type. In fact, he was extremely vocal in bed and trying to keep quiet right now was involving a lot of tongue biting and breathing exclusively through his nose. 

He simultaneously felt the urge to beg Magnus to stop, and beg him not to. It was confusing and overwhelming to the point where paying attention to the conversation going on around him was nearly impossible. His thighs were clenched, rubbing together and creating some truly sinful fraction that almost caused him to gasp out loud. His hand curled into a fist on Magnus’ leg, heart pounding at his ribcage like it was trying to get out. 

Then, suddenly, it was gone again. Alec breathed out, resisting the urge to actually whine at the loss. He could feel his dick throb against his pants and he knew he couldn’t take this much longer. He glanced over at the warlock, who was staring at him as well. He could tell that Magnus was worked up. His lower lip was swollen from the abuse of his teeth, cheeks flushed slightly and pupils blown wide with lust. Alec wasn’t entirely sure, but he could have sworn that he could briefly see Magnus’ real eyes before the glamour was back in place. 

Suddenly, Magnus turned back to the table. Alec shivered slightly, the image of Magnus’ lust filled face flashing through his mind. The thought of the look in his eyes was enough to send a bolt of heat down his spine by itself. It took him a moment to realize that Magnus had been speaking the entire time. 

“-been lovely, but I think it’s time to retire for the night. I’m rather tired and I have an early meeting with a client.” Magnus lied smoothly, his usual charm securely locked into place. 

The next ten minutes passed unbearably slowly as Alec gave tense goodbyes to the three guests. His self control was reasonably taut at the moment, so pretty much the second the door shut behind the group, he pounced at his boyfriend. 

Alec crashed their lips together in a damn near bruising kiss, one hand holding the side of Magnus’ neck while the other slid down his back and came to rest on the curve of his ass. 

“Mpfh- you,” he started, kissing him once more before finishing his sentence, “are a complete tease. And, trying to get me off in front of Jace, Izzy and Clary? S’a little weird.” He mumbled against the warlock’s warm lips, soft and slick against his own. The whole thing had also been incredibly arousing, and maybe that should tell him something about his own level of depravity. Screw it, he really didn’t care right now. It took them a while to navigate the floorplan of the loft when every three seconds they had to stop because of roaming hands, but then they were finally in Magnus’ bedroom. Alec felt as Magnus took control, keeping their lips locked until he was pushed down onto the bed. 

Alec breathed harshly, his forehead shining with a thin layer of perspiration as he looked up at Magnus through his eyelashes. With a simple snap of the fingers, the two of them were left completely bare to the summer wind coming through the window. Alec barely had a moment to appreciate the smooth caramel coloured skin of his boyfriend before Magnus was crawling on top of him, straddling his waist as he licked and nibbled a trail from the junction of his neck and shoulder to the edge of his jaw. Alec cursed softly as Magnus purred his name, hearing the soft crack that the lid of the lube made as it was opened. 

Alec was so out of it that he wasn’t even sure when Magnus had grabbed the tube, but he felt his hips buck as Magnus coated his dick with the cold, slippery liquid. Alec let out a soft hiss, eyes fluttering shut for a second as he was properly touched for the first time that night.

“I love you like this. Worked up, desperate.” Magnus breathed, his hand disappearing behind him. Alec knew exactly what he was doing as he watched the warlock’s lips part, skin flushing. Alec couldn’t resist the temptation to reach out and touch him, fingers running over his faintly trembling thighs. 

“Never took you for an exhibitionist.” Alec drawled out teasingly, his voice breathless and gravelly as a small, crooked smile formed on his lips. 

“It was- mmph, quite interesting to watch your face. Trying to hide what you felt, fighting to keep quiet.” Magnus murmured, looking at him lazily. 

Alec had no real warning before Magnus was sliding down onto him, his tight heat slowly stretching to accommodate him inside. Alec let out a sharp gasp of Magnus’ name, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. The warlock in question let out a moan, tipping his head back towards the ceiling as he adjusted. 

After a minute, they slowly began to rock together as they searched for a rhythm. The silence in the room was broken only by staggered breathing and the slick sound of skin against skin, as well as the occasional whimper or groan. 

Alec rocked his hips in a steady rhythm as Magnus buried his face in the taller mans neck, whispering his name like a desperate prayer as he clutched to any part of the shadowhunter that would give him leverage. The next time Magnus met his eyes, his glamour had fallen entirely. Alec gasped in surprise, electricity flooding through him. By the Angel, he loved Magnus’ real eyes. 

“Wh-what is it, Alexander?” Magnus asked breathlessly, voice rising in pitch a bit as he gasped. Alec bit down on his lip. “Your eyes.” He breathed, hands moving to rest on the shorter man’s hips. 

Alec noticed the sudden tenseness in Magnus’ shoulders as the other man stopped moving as fast, suddenly looking fearful. Alec didn’t often get to see his eyes, so it took him a minute to place the reaction. Magnus thought he was surprised in a bad way. He was terrified of being rejected. The look on his face was shame. 

“They are beautiful.” Alec gasped out, looking right into his face as he said that. Magnus had closed his eyes, the lines of his face tight. “Please look at me, Mags.” The coaxing eventually worked and Alec was regarded nervously by beautiful golden eyes. “Angel, they are gorgeous. You have nothing to be afraid of, Magnus. I love your eyes just as much as I love every other part of you.”

Magnus shivered, looking torn. “Most people see only my demon blood when they see them. Alexander, I-“

“I’m not most people.” Alec stated quietly, “And anyone who can look into your eyes and see anything but beauty needs to get a pair of glasses.”

Alec felt his lips be claimed in a kiss as Magnus started to move again, the pleasure ignited once more. It wasn’t long before the two of them fall off the edge and into the abyss of sensation, Magnus first and Alec only seconds after. As they collapsed on the silken sheets together, Magnus cleaned them up with a lazy snap of his fingers before curling up on his chest. 

“I don’t know what in my lifetime I did to deserve you, my Alexander. I love you.” He heard Magnus whisper, lips brushing against his chest. 

“I love you too, Magnus.”


End file.
